An administrator of a clustered network appliance may request statistics for the appliance. The administrator may request specific statistics for the entire cluster or for individual nodes of the cluster. Aggregation of statistics requires collecting and moving data between nodes of the cluster. Collecting data may present problems when a cluster node becomes active or inactive and may impact performance of the cluster.